If That's What It Takes
by Silver Square
Summary: An alternate ending to We Are Robin Hood! It is now a multi-chapter fic. Guy's POV.
1. The Choice

_I love Robin Hood._

Guy of Gisbourne was experiencing a ray of emotions. First came the numbness of shock, quickly followed by disbelief. Finally it was overtaken by anger. After all he had done for her, all those times he had protected her, and she had never loved him. This realization came as a crashing blow to Guy.

_I love Robin Hood._

Suddenly, it wasn't Marian standing before him; rather, it was Hood, mocking him. Hood stood there, smirking at him. Reminding him what Marian had told him just seconds before, though it seemed like minutes, maybe hours; Guy couldn't be sure.

_I love Robin Hood._

Guy moved forward, though he wasn't aware of it. He thrust at Hood with his sword, realizing too late that it had been Marian all along standing there. He looked at her, before realizing that his sword had not reached her. The hilt of his sword was still there, clutched in his hand along with an inch of the blade; the rest of the blade, however, was broken off, a bar mace having been thrown at it. The attacker revealed himself a moment later. He had red hair and tattoos that covered his torso. Guy vaguely recognized him from somewhere. The man made his way forward, just as Hood and his men rounded the corner on the other side. Guy was trapped, but oddly that didn't bother him.

"Marian," he pleaded. "Forgive me. For all the wrongs I committed. I-" his words were cut short as he noticed the Sheriff creeping up behind Marian, a sword in his hand. Guy was the only one close enough to stop him; Hood and his gang were caught up in an apparent reunion with the tattooed man. 'It didn't matter though,' Guy thought bitterly. He knew what he had to do.

"My lord, wait." He begged the Sheriff. It didn't stop him. This alerted Marian however, who turned around, quickly moving once more, this time between the King and the Sheriff. Vaisey smiled menacingly.

"Do you think, hmm, that I will let a foolish girl stop me from killing the King?" The Sheriff asked. "A clue: no."

"You promised she would not be harmed." Guy reminded him. The Sheriff sneered at him.

"Yes, well, I **lied **then, didn't I, Gisbourne?" He moved toward Marian, sword outstretched.

"I will not allow this." Guy told him.

"You don't seem to have much choice in the matter." The Sheriff snarled. Guy moved forward, disarming Vaisey with his broken sword.

"The plan was to kill the King, not Marian." He told him. The Sheriff's shoulders slumped, presumably in defeat.

"Your right," he conceded. "And the King is near dead anyway." He started to walk away, Guy following close behind.

"Gisbourne," The Sheriff began. "Do you remember what I said about failing me?"

"My lord?" Guy started, confused. The Sheriff turned to face him, plunging a hidden dagger into Gisbourne's chest. Guy stumbled backward, momentarily confused. He sunk to his knees and, seeing the dagger protruding from his chest, did the most unnerving thing. Sir Guy of Gisbourne, traitor to England and tool of the Sheriff, _smiled_. It wasn't a bitter smile, nor was it a heartless smirk; it was a genuine, happy, smile. And when darkness came for him, he embraced it.

**Author's Note**: If you guys want, I will continue this story. If you're lucky, I might even let Guy live.


	2. Truce

**alicat259:** I'm sorry if I scared you then. I am, obviously continuing, since this chapter wouldn't be posted if I wasn't. Will is probably my favourite character in Robin Hood, so rest assured there's no way I'm gonna leave him in the Holy Land.

**Alisa Davies:** Thank you! I hope that I'm true to Guy with this chapter as well.

**Nancin:** I don't think I have to reply to this one, but thanks for the support none the less.

**Author's Note:** Edited the end of the chapter to foreshadow a bit what I'm planning for Guy when they're back in England.

Guy knew he wasn't dead. Not because of some philosophical discovery, nor was it because he was still breathing. He was not dead because Guy of Gisbourne felt the most unbearable pain coursing through his body, though in retrospect he could have been in Hell. Regardless, he did what any normal person would do when met with such pain. He opened his eyes and screamed.

"Not being funny, but it can't hurt that much." Guy recognized that voice.

"Allan?" Guy croaked.

"Who were you expecting, the Queen Mother?" He asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Guy demanded, ignoring his sarcasm.

"What does it look like? I'm makin' sure you don't kill yourself while the Gang's away."

"Hood? Hood saved my life?" Guy asked, confused.

"Eh, not exactly. See, they were all for leavin' you to die, but then Marian said somethin' about how no matter how evil you are, you still deserve to live, or at least get a proper burial, seein' as you saved the King's life. No' gonna lie, it was pretty touching." Allan finished.

Guy began to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Allan warned.

"And why not?" Guy asked angrily. Allan didn't answer, because right then, Guy figured it out for himself. He was hit with another wave of pain, forcing him back down.

"Where is Hood gone to?" Guy asked him.

"'Said somethin' about medicine and food." Allan answered. "Say, since you're alive and everything, how do you plan on spending your life? I mean, the Sheriff is the one what stabbed you in the first place, so you can't go back to him. I'd say that if you want t' protect Marian, you should join the Gang."

"Just because I am at peace with Marian's decision does not mean I am ready to become an outlaw!" Guy roared. Allan shrugged.

"If it were Robin here instead of me, you think you'd change your mind?" Allan asked hopelessly.

"I don't know. Possibly." He answered, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Robin! He's awake!" Allan yelled. Sure enough, into the clearing walked Hood. Guy tried to calm himself, before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" Guy snarled.

"I'm here to make sure you live long enough for me to kill you." Robin replied darkly. Allan stepped in his way.

"Robin," he started. "I'm pretty sure that Guy will join our side. Now lay off."

"And I should take your word for it, traitor?" Robin pushed past him, but before he could open his mouth, Guy yelled at Allan.

"Do you think that something as small as saving my life will make us become friends? Have you ever thought that maybe the bad blood between us is there for a reason? I'm a traitor; he's the hero of Acre. I'm a murderer; he's a peace-loving reluctant warrior. I'm an oppressor, he's a freedom fighter. I'm a monster; he's the peasant's hero. I'm the one Marian rejected, he's the one she chose." Guy said bitterly. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Guy wasn't finished yet. "But there is one thing we do have in common. We would both do whatever it takes to protect Marian. I can accept that she is yours, Hood. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Hood began to speak, but was cut off when the rest of the Gang returned. Allan left, moving to sit down, away from Hood. The Saracen, Djaq, left Will's side and went over to Guy to check his injuries.

"Surely the King is more important," Guy rasped. Not because he cared, but because he didn't want any help from an outlaw, much less a devil-worshiping infidel.

"The King is already healed. Well, mostly. You were out for three days." Djaq informed him. Guy was surprised, though not shocked, at this information. The Saracen pushed something into his mouth.

"Bite on this," she said. "I need to clean the wound, so it might sting."

Sting was a massive understatement. Sting was when the Sheriff had poured acid on his arm. This was a blinding, burning, pain. This was an inescapable wrath of punishment. Guy supposed he deserved it, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. It meant he could live with it.

The next few days seemed like a blur. All he knew was that he was still alive. Marian was still alive. When he could finally walk, himself and Hood were the only people at the make-shift camp. The rest were off doing whatever they could to stay away from him. That was what Guy supposed, at least.

"I could have been like you," Guy started. Hood looked at him. "I could have been the peasants' hero, the Earl of Huntingdon. But I wasn't, was I?" Hood took his turn to speak.

"I used to think I had you figured out, Gisbourne. Turns out, you're a hard man to predict. You murder so that there will be war, yet you want to be at peace with the war raging inside you. If you truly want your slate wiped clean, let me show you something." Hood got up and began walking down a path. Guy followed him, ready with a knife in case Hood tried something. When they got to the end of the path, Gisbourne gasped. An entire village was before them, destroyed.

"Who did this?" Guy asked angrily. "The Turks?" But Hood shook his head.

"Crusaders. It was a village full of Turks. Many were slaughtered where they stood. Even the women and children, most of which were trying to evacuate the village, all killed. Just because they were Turks, it doesn't mean they deserved to die." He added, seeing Guy about to protest. "We may disagree about a lot of things, Gisbourne, but these people did not deserve to die." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I call a truce between us. For Marian. Until we get back to England, we work together." Guy could not believe what he was hearing. Hood, who had tried to kill him - even torture him - on numerous occasions, was calling a truce. Granted, Guy wasn't free of sins himself, many of them worse than anything Hood could, or would, ever do.

"Truce," Guy answered.

Neither one shook on it.


	3. Why

**Author's Note:** And after a long case of writer's block, I have returned. I'm not particularly glad with how this turned out. It's also short, but that couldn't be helped. I had to break away from Guy's POV in this chapter to be able to tell it. And now, on to the story!

**Another Author's Note:** I slightly altered their conversation to contrast with the one Robin and Guy are having at about the same time.

Will sat down next to Allan, sitting in a corner away from the rest of the camp. Allan had been spending most of his time there for the last few days, always keeping his back against the wall.

"Look," Allan started. "I never got to explain why I betrayed you."

"You don't have to-" Will began, but Allan cut him off.

"Yes, I do. Let's face it, when the King comes back to England, Robin and Marian'll get hitched, Much has Bonchurch, John's got his family, you've got your Auntie Annie. What do I got? Nothin!" Allan yelled, just getting started. "I was scared, Will. When I was at the tavern, doing the tricks, I got careless. I looked up and Gisborne was there. He captured me, tortured me." At this Will's face was an expression of shock and horror for what his friend must have gone through.

"They tortured me for I don' know how long. It felt like forever. Then Guy came in and told me that Robin 'ad been in and out of the castle without even attempting to rescue me." Allan continued.

"Robin didn't know. He wouldn't have left you there if he did." Will told him.

"Yeah, well I didn't know that at the time, now did I? "Allan said, sarcasm slipping into his voice. "I formed this plan. I figured that if I accepted his offer, he might let me go. Then I'd be back and just forget about his offer. But when I got back, it was like you didn't even notice I was gone. Everyone just acted like it was normal for me to be missing the whole day. It hurt, Will. My best friend didn't realize I was gone. 'Sides, Gisbourne promised no one'd get 'urt."

"And you believed him?" Will asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I did! Maybe I wanted to believe it. He was right too, at least at first. All I had to do was tip 'im off, tell him where to put some guards, stuff like that. And in return, I get a lil money to put aside, help support me when the King returned. Then he killed Roger of Stoke. After that, I wanted out, I swear."

"Then why didn't you admit you were a traitor when Robin gave you the chance?" Will asked him. He kept his voice quiet, but Allan knew his friend well enough to tell that he was more than a bit angry, if not just confused. "We could have helped you," he said almost pleadingly. Definitely confusion, then

"Because I was stuck!" Allan said. "People get stuck, ya know! After I talked with Djaq, I made up my mind to go back and tell the maid - I think her name was Maggie, sort of red-brown hair, not bad lookin' - to tell Gisborne that it was over. That I was done spying for him. Even after Robin showed up, I told him that I was done. But obviously, he didn't believe me. Can't really blame 'im for that, though, can I? I'd never have done anything to hurt you or Djaq or anyone. I saved your life, didn't I? I asked to come back, didn't I? When we thought we were gonna die? An' what'd you do? You brushed me off, that's what! Why are you even still alive right now, huh?" Allan was nearly yelling at him now.  
"Cuz I came back, that's why! I put my life on the line for you, and even now you still don't trust me! Don't lie to me, Will," he added, seeing Will about to protest."We know each other far too well for that. I really am sorry," he added softly, looking away.

"It's all right," Will told him. "You're right, though. I didn't trust you. Not fully. Not up until about you told me what happened."

"Do you think," Allan hesitated. "Do you think you could talk to them for me? The Gang, I mean."

"I'll try my best, Allan." Will told him sincerely. "I promise." They shook on it, each grinning at the other.  
"So," Allan began, trying to lighten the mood. "This whole thing with you 'n' Djaq being together won't affect our friendship in any way, right?"

"Of course not. You're still our third wheel." Will told him, smirking.

"Now wait just a minute," Allan began. Will cut him off with a shove.

"Good to have you back, Allan. Good to have you back."

Suddenly, there came a sound behind them. Will grabbed his axe while Allan reached for his sword. Allan vaguely thought that they were really out of their element in this strange land. They should 'ave heard anyone coming near 'em from half a mile off. They turned behind them to see Harold standing there, a grin on his face.  
"Harold," Will said, surprised. "Didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"Yeah, well after I saved Marian's?" Will nodded, confirming her name. "After I saved Marian's life, I ran into a crusader. He was near-dead, but I managed to get him on his feet again using what I know about Saracen medicine." Harold told them.

"Wait," Allan said. "Crusader? Who?"

"Me," a voice said behind them. Will and Allan turned around once more to see Carter standing there, alive and well.


	4. Why pt 2

**Author's Note:** And it's another short one. They'll get longer, I promise.

Guy followed Robin back to the temporary campsite. Despite his outwardly calm demeanour, his thoughts were swirling. Strangely enough, his first thoughts were to confront Allan.

_No, _Guy thought, mentally scolding himself._ Not confront, I want to talk to him. Funny, just a few seconds of having a truce with Hood and I'm already thinking like a human being. Or is it because Vaisey's not around?_ Guy shook the thoughts from his head, realizing that they had arrived, an action that he instantly regretted as his vision swam in blur.

Leaning against a wall, Guy smiled to himself as he watched the conversations play out.

"Harold, Carter," Robin exclaimed. He sounded surprised. Guy felt momentary anger at seeing Carter alive, followed by resignation. _Why not,_ he thought. _All my other enemies seem to cheat death, why shouldn't he? _

"I didn't expect to see you two back so soon," Hood continued. After a pause, he added, "I didn't think I'd see you at all."

"God works in mysterious ways they say, one of them apparently being Harold." Carter said with a chuckle.

"Robin, could I talk to you?" Will asked. "Everybody else should listen too. It's about Allan." Guy noticed Robin's eyes flash with anger, but he quickly disguised it. The rest of Hood's outlaws came over.

"What's this about?" Much demanded.

"I was just talking to Allan," Will told him. "He said that when he was at the tavern, when the Sheriff's sister had come to town, Gisbourne caught him. He-"

"I took him to a cell. Tried to say his name was Tom until I told him about a deal. He asked about it and I said it was too late and had him tortured." At this there was an intake of breath from all of the gang as they glared daggers at him. _If looks could kill…_ he thought riley.

"After you escaped, I came back and told him that you'd been in and out of the castle without trying to rescue him. I gave him a choice: die, or be my eyes and ears in Hood's camp. He said he wouldn't help me kill Robin or anyone else. So I told him to look at it a different way. He tells me where to put guards. If there is a convoy that needs rerouting, he tells me where. I am not robbed, Robin is not killed, and in exchange, he gets a little money to store away for when he's on his own again." Guy stopped, looking from one person to another. He was unsurprised when Robin spoke up.

"What Gisbourne said aside, that does not excuse what he did."

"Maybe not, but it does make it easier to understand." Marian reasoned.

"One of our own, tortured. Unbelievable." Much pointed to Guy. "You are revolting!" He said. Guy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Leaving them to argue amongst themselves, he went over to Allan.

"Allan," he began. "I have to say that your betrayal angered me." Allan tensed, as if expecting Guy to try and kill him.

"Relax, would you? I don't even have a weapon." Guy glanced at his knife, knowing Allan probably saw it. He reached for it slowly and handed it to him.

"There," Guy said. "Your betrayal to go and help Hood angered me, yes, but it also hurt me. Despite our differences, I had grown to think of you as a younger brother. You shouldn't have done that. What could you have possibly hoped to gain by siding with a bunch of filthy outlaws!" Guy winced, reigning in his temper in an attempt to get across what he was trying to say. No, wait, I didn't mean that. I'm trying to say, that I'm s-" Guy felt as though the word was stuck in his throat. "I'm sorry." Allan looked surprised, as though he'd forgotten where he was.

"You mean that?" Allan asked.

"Yes, I mean it." As Guy said the words, he realized that for the first time in a while, he did.

"She loves you, you know. Marian," Allan told him. This surprised him, but he brushed it off.

"She chose Hood in the end," He said bitterly.

"Yeah, but she still cares for you. Not in the way she does Robin, obviously," he said, smiling. "That part, at least, that was real. She was using you, yeah, but she still cared for you. Wait," He added, seeing anger cross Guy's face. "That came out wrong. What I meant is she loves you just as much as she does Robin, just in different ways."

Guy wasn't sure what to think about that, so he just stood up, giving Allan a hand.

"Time to face the firing squad," Guy said, attempting a joke. Allan rolled his eyes.

"No' bein' funny, but that was a horrible joke." Despite all their differences, Guy had to agree. He allowed himself a small smile.


	5. Chaos and Peace

"He saved my life!" Will yelled at Robin. He didn't intend to, but it was the only way to make himself heard over the squabbling.

Much was pointing fingers at anyone and everyone while Marian, Djaq, and Will argued with the rest of the gang for Allan's benefit. Will's outburst had the desired affect and the whole gang instantly grew silent.

"When I was captured, the Fool grabbed the key from Allan's belt." 

"But Allan's the best pickpocket in the shire," Much said. "There is no way he would have not seen-oh." Realization dawned on his face. "He let you escape," Much stated. "Or at least, helped you help yourself." He turned to Robin. "Master, maybe you were wrong about Allan." 

"If I was wrong about him," Robin answered. "Then why did he go running back to Gisbourne right after apologizing?" 

"He didn't," Will said, keeping his voice low. "He was pushed there, by you." Robin seemed affronted. 

"He made his choice," he answered, but Will detected more than a little uncertainty in his voice. 

"Yeah," Will agreed. "He made his choice when he came back and helped us escape those mercenaries." Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Will didn't notice.

"That's what Allan does, he adapts. He knew that Gisbourne might take him in, seeing as he'd been useful. Why did he start selling out our secrets? He did it because that was the only way for him to get higher up at the time. He never told them about Marian, and only showed them the camp under threat from the Sheriff." Will didn't know that for sure, but it went along with what Allan had told him, so why not? 

"You're as much to blame as Gisbourne is for Allan's betrayal. When he said he changed, did you believe him? Did you even let him explain why he did what he did?" Will lashed out at Robin. "You said it yourself; we're not just outlaws. Or friends, or brothers-in-arms, we're family, and no matter how big the mistakes one of us makes, doesn't family deserve a second chance?" 

"Allan," Robin called. " We're alright?"  
"We are alright." John stated. "We are Robin Hood." As a wave of relaxation settled over the group, Will thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse then they had been just moments ago. Robin cleared his throat.

"Lads," he began. "I have an announcement to make. Gisbourne will be traveling back to England with us." 

Okay, thought too soon.

As it turned out, that was a massive understatement. Everyone started yelling at once, complaining and accusing right and left. Allan couldn't stand for it.

"All of you just shut up!" he yelled. "Look, not bein' funny or anything, but if Guy's travellin' back to England with us, so what? He's injured, so he's hardly going to attack us, an' even if he did, he couldn't take on all of us, now could he?" Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he continued.

"Sure, Gisbourne has done some pretty terrible things, and Robin is probably half-crazed letting him travel with us, but he's not asking us to trust him, just put up with him." Guy took this opportunity to speak up himself.

"When we get back to England, there is a very good chance that I will be on the opposing side, maybe even back with Vaisey. However, I gave my word that I would work with you, and as much as I may despise it, I will not go back on my promise. You taught me better than that." He said, looking at Marian.

Allan made his way over to where Djaq and Will were standing.

"Oh, and one more thing," he told them. "When I'm around, if you could keep the lovey-doveyness to a minimum of, let's say none, I'd appreciate it." He smiled at them, his usual cocky grin gracing his face. Except this time, it was real.

"No promises," Will joked, and started grinning as well. Djaq just started laughing, not so much at anything either of them had said, but just because it was Allan and Will, and that meant that somehow, everything would be alright. Everything was that much closer to how it had been, even though that wasn't really true. Will's face grew serious.

"Djaq," he started. "I've been meaning to ask you something." Djaq and Allan both knew what he was going to say, but they both had to hear him actually say it.

"I want you to stay hear, with Bassam. I've seen how much you love it here, and I think you'd be safer here then in England."

"Oh, yeah, because she's so much safer in a village that could become a battleground at any given moment then in Sherwood with us." Allan said sarcastically. Almost as an afterthought, he added "And the rest of the Gang, of course." Though Djaq did love being back home, she knew why she couldn't stay.

"Will," she said, addressing him. "Even if you stayed here by my side, I could not abandon the Gang. You said we were family, all of us, and that is why I have to go back. Maybe someday, when there is peace, I will come back. Besides," she joked. "You wouldn't last a day without me." Though it was meant as a joke, Allan could see the truth behind her words. The Gang needed her, just as she needed them.

"We aren't cut out for all this sand and sun anyway," Allan told Will.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Will asked.

"Well, obviously I'd be staying with you guys, right?" Allan said, waiting to see the look of horror pass Will's face. He wasn't disappointed.

"We have to go back." The three of them started to laugh. The unstoppable team of Will Scarlett, Allan A Dale, and Djaq was back, and each of them knew that Hell would have to freeze over and the whole world go up in flames before their bond would break. At that moment, everything was the way it should be. At that moment, everything was fine.


	6. Author's Note and Chapter 5 and a half

**Author's Note**: Alright, here's the situation: I have writer's block. It sucks, basically. I have planned out in my head how I want the story to go, where I want it to end and the next story to start, but I just can't get it down. Honestly, I feel like a show runner with no writers, so…any ideas will be helpful. Actually, if some of you want to take over with the writing while I oversee the direction that would be even more awesome. *hint, hint* But as of now, the story is officially on hiatus. Since I can't just post an author's note, here's the partial chapter that's been sitting on my desktop for five months.

Guy barely managed to hold back a smirk. It seemed that the outlaws had bought Hood's and his ploy. As much as he would like to think that Hood had a change of heart, Guy's instincts told him different. He could see the just barely contained anger and distrust lurking behind the outlaw leader's eyes, even if he managed to hide it from those who knew him best. The feelings were far from one-sided. Guy's stomach turned at the thought of having to help his enemy. They would work together only as long as fate allowed. Which, if paranoia had anything to do with it, wouldn't be long. But if the outlaws trusted him enough, perhaps they would lead him back to their camp in Sherwood. Even if they blindfolded him, he was sure he'd be able to find it based on what scenery he would have to go on. And knowing the location of the camp could be useful knowledge if he needed somewhere to hide from Vaisey. Or-

"Guy?"

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Allan standing near him, a hesitant smile on his face.

"What?" Guy snapped.

"Well, just thought you'd like to know the plan. Thing is, if Djaq thinks you can manage it, we're gonna be settin' out for the port in a few days. Try an' get a ship to England."

"Of course I can manage it!" Guy nearly yelled, - if not for Allan's lack of reaction, he would have thought he had - but caught himself. "I mean, we shall see when the time comes."

Allan nodded, before turning away and walking back to his companions. Guy envied him that. Friends. The kind of friends Guy knew stabbed you in the back (sometimes literally) when things became difficult. Guy brushed those thoughts away. Friends were for the weak. Marian had yet to… No. She had chosen Hood, hadn't she? If the outlaw was bad at everything else, he was at least smart enough to know how to keep her safe. At least, Guy dearly hoped so. As for his injury, Gisbourne was no fool. He knew that he'd never last in a fight, and if he was lucky, he'd be healed enough when they got back to England to take fate into his own hands.

As it turned out, he didn't have to wait for long.


	7. The End

**Author's Note**: I decided I owe it to you guys to get Gisbourne back to England, which really means typing a few sentences and hitting post. Still, it's where this story was going to end anyway, though the rest has yet to be written. I'd also like to shed a bit of light on the explosive arguments that happened a few chapters ago. Do I honestly believe that they hadn't dealt with any of that before Gisbourne regained consciousness, or even on the ship to the Holy Land? No, but there's something about an enemy in the camp that just puts people on edge. Because everyone was nervous, they argued and lashed out. Anyway, here we go again…

"Lads, I have a plan."

It was dark, exactly five days later, and freezing cold. So far, Robin and Djaq had both tried and failed several times over to solicit passage to England. They had Harold, five sailors in what was supposed to be a tavern, and exactly no way to go anywhere. Still, Robin had a plan.

"No you don't," Allan answered pessimistically.

"You're right, I don't have a plan." Allan was almost certain his heart stopped, Much looked even more skittish than usual, and Will seemed not to register what had been said.

"But," Robin continued. "I do have an idea. Do you see that ship over there? The small one," he clarified. Harold and Allan both nodded. "It's full of slaves and traders headed for England. I overheard them talking earlier. If we can board the ship and free the slaves, there's our passage back to England."

Carter and Gisbourne, due to their wounds, were to stay ashore in the tavern while Marian bargained with the five unemployed seamen. The rest of the Gang armed themselves and quietly boarded the ship.

Allan and Will quickly took out those on watch, while Robin, Much, and Little John went below deck to free the slaves. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that a sailor stumbled drunkenly onto deck. Harold knocked him out, but the accompanying sound roused the other sailors who, to reasons unknown to anyone else, naturally assumed they were under attack and came out on deck with their weapons ready. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that they were on a boat. Allan deflected a blow with his sword, but lost his footing as the ship moved slightly, sending him crashing to the ground where he narrowly avoided having his head stuck through. Meanwhile, Will found himself being strangled against the mast with his own axe. He kicked out at his attacker, sending the man sprawling, quickly followed by a splash as Allan helped him overboard. Only Harold seemed to be doing fine, his feet practically dancing across the ship as he fought the attackers. Before long, there were only two men left, and they didn't seem ready to surrender. Two arrows thudded into the slaver's chests' as Djaq fired her bow from the dock. The second man seemed unaffected by it, and worse still, was actually pretty good with a sword. If Allan had to guess, he'd say the man was used to battle. None of that mattered too much as he found himself literally flying across the deck, the boat having moved at the exact moment he was knocked back. Two more arrows found flesh, yet still he continued. Luckily, it was at that moment Little John reached the deck. The three of them minus Allan all charged at once from different angles. Will and Harold engaged the man's swords, while one blow from Little John knocked him out cold. Later, as the slaves were led off the ship, freed, Allan examined the formidable man's corpse.

"He cheated," Will looked bemused.

"Naw, really, look. 'is waistcoat was thick enough to block the arrows, " Allan explained, lifting the clothing article to prove his point. "Actually, those are nice clothes, aren't they? Made outta leather or something'."

Meanwhile, Robin stood outside the tavern, talking to the leader of the five sailors.

"So, you think you can use it?"

"Might need one more man, but yes, we can sail her. Your money's gonna have to be worth it for the boys, though." The man smiled slightly. "I have always been planning on going back there myself, actually. I traveled around for too long, it seems." The two men shook hands, and Robin turned to board the boat, the rest of its passengers already aboard. He turned back.

"I don't think I ever got your name. Mine's Robin Hood."

"Archer."


End file.
